<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>They will be ours by Julibellule</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288619">They will be ours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julibellule/pseuds/Julibellule'>Julibellule</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I can do safe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005), Magic School Bus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure &amp; Romance, Alternate Canon, Crossover, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Making Out, Multi, Post-Episode AU: s04e13 Journey's End, Prime universe, United States, Unresolved Sexual Tension, baby conversation, inside the heart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:35:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julibellule/pseuds/Julibellule</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Tylers get into the Doctor's bloodstream, literally</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jackie Tyler/Pete Tyler (Pete's World), Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I can do safe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I can do safe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is a standalone but <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338675?view_full_work=true">I'm up for it</a> could be considered as a prequel.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ten/Rose/Tentoo (K)<br/><b>The Tyler family prepares for their first Tardis’ adventure</b></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone slept well on this first night on the Tardis. The day before brought so many changes. Rose couldn't believe her whole family was with her, traveling on through space and time. Actually, everyone was exhausted about their previous day and fell like rocks as they hit the hay. Well, almost everyone. Rose was still giddy of the night she had with her Doctors.</p><p>Even though she never doubted his love for her, she still wasn't sure if and how their relationship could start back where they left it three years ago.. with only one Doctor. Waking up next to two very naked and very excited Doctors, Rose couldn't stop laughing at how happy they both were. Everything turned out to be so natural, as if they were just meant to be three of them.</p><p>So, after a good sleep and a good shower, everyone was back in the mess hall creating a wonderful chaos. Pete was talking loudly, sharing some of Rose's Torchwood adventures to the Doctor in blue who just couldn't take his eyes off of her from across the room. Rose and Donna were laughing over tea at an exasperated Time Lord who did his best to clean up Tony's mess before his sticky grape juice spread all over the papers and bits and bobs and pieces of different work in progress and machinery that were sprawled on the kitchen table.</p><p>Tony was throwing a fit over his grape juice not being orange juice and Jackie was quickly losing patience over the boy's antics. <i>Yep, what a wonderful chaos,</i> Rose thought to herself. And she wouldn't have it any other way. "Where would you like to go for your first trip on the Tardis, mum?" She smiled when she saw the Time Lord, dripping rag in hand, frowning at her, "Anywhere in Time and space, where would it be!" She added with a flurry, giving a tongue touch smile at the Doctor.</p><p>"Probably somewhere exotic. Can he bring us on a beach or something?" Jackie answered ignoring the sighing Time Lord beside her, "I did bring my new bathing suit and I could really use some time off to relax." The Doctor looked disgusted. He really didn't want to see Jackie in any kind of bathing suit.</p><p>"All of Time and space, Jackie," he repeated to bring his point, "don't you want to bring Tony some place fun?"</p><p>"I would," Jackie answered, "I just don't think we have the same definition of fun."</p><p>Pete laughed as the Doctor looked offended. "I think what Jackie is trying to say," he jumped in the conversation, putting an arm around his wife's shoulders. "Is that we want Tony to stay safe, and from what I've heard about most of your trips, it doesn't always end as planned."</p><p>"I can do safe!" The Time Lord retorted.</p><p>"Can we go to Disney Land!!" Tony jumped on his feet, pulling the Doctor's sleeve with dough eyes. "Please!?"</p><p>Rose snorted, "Grown men dressed up as mice." She muttered under her breath. She remembered her first Doctor pestering her about talking mice and kids being sick on roller-coasters when she confessed she always wanted to go there.</p><p>"I know exactly where we could go." The Doctor in blue said, his eyes sparkling. He crouched to be leveled with Tony's height. "How would you like to meet and old friend of mine who owns a magic school bus?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Science is magical</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ten/Rose/Tentoo (K)<br/><b>The Tyler family meet with the Frizz</b></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rose and Tony were having the time of their life as the two Doctors and Donna piloted the Tardis to their next destination. They were laughing and running around the console pretending to be space cowboys chased by aliens. Jackie was trying to shush them so they wouldn't disturb the Doctors' driving. Oh, she knew about his dodgy driving skills and how the Tardis usually ended up in the wrong destination, or the wrong time period, and she would have none of that when the security of both her children was involved.</p><p>But Rose was having none of it either. She was happy to have her little brother back, so happy to finally having the load of the universe off her back, so happy to spend time with all her loved ones. She just couldn't stop laughing and jumping all around the place. And after the wonderful night she just had with her Doctors, she felt like nothing else but flying.</p><p>Pete and Jackie were the first one at the doors when the Tardis stopped lurching and groaning. "We're in a school yard," Jackie said with surprise, "we are in a peaceful, non threatening, school yard. Is it safe to go out?" She watched from side to side, outside the doors, to be sure no one-eyed, one-horned, flying purple people eater was hiding beside the blue box.</p><p>"Of course, it's safe, Jackie!" The Time Lord walked between the couple, digging his plimsolls right in the sandbox. "Welcome to modern day, USA. We are here to meet with Valerie Felicity Frizzle. You can call her Miss Frizzle. She is also well known as the Frizz."</p><p>"The Frizz? Is that a thing.. like 'The Doctor'? Is she a Time Lord too?" Pete asked as they all got out of the Tardis. Tony was already running toward the see-saws with Rose and the part-human Doctor in tow.</p><p>"Not exactly, but close enough. She comes from a planet neighboring Gallifrey. Same ancestors, some thirty or forty thousand years ago. Similar culture, similar biology, similar technology. But still different. Didn't really got along with the Time Lords. Bit stuck up, Time Lords were, with a huge superiority complex. Not like me. I mean.. I didn't really get along with Time Lords either." The Doctor cleared is throat and rocked on his heals to get out of the memories, "But no.. not a Time Lord." He sighed, "She used to teach at the citadel.."</p><p>"And then I fell in love with humans and their precious, impressionable, brilliant, children's brain." A woman in an eccentric purple dress said with a vibrant smile. "Did that sound weird?" She laughed and hugged the Time Lord. "Nice to see you again, Doctor." She walked around the Tardis, feeling the wood under her fingers "You still have this wonderful Type 40 Tardis, do you? Ain't she a beauty." She continued. Tony came running. Then came the Doctor in blue holding Rose's hand. They were both panting. "And who is this young man?" Miss Frizzle crouched at Tony's side.</p><p>The child hid behind Rose's shins and the woman laughed heartily, her freckles contrasting against her cheek as they took a tinge of red. Rose couldn't believe how pretty she was. Her red hair falling in curls around her face and shoulder, only enhancing the sparkle of happiness that emanated from her bubbly personality. She reminded her so much of her Doctor.</p><p>And when a lizard popped on her shoulders the woman laughed even louder at the boy's expression. "Meet Liz. I think she wants you to join us on our magic bus. To the bus!!" She turned around in a flurry and walked toward the front of the school, to an actual yellow school bus. Rose had only seen school buses like this on the telly. Even though she knew they were everywhere in the States.</p><p>They all followed, chatting happily until they boarded the bus. "Did the bus just winked at me?" Rose asked the part-human Doctor beside her.</p><p>"Can you blame it?" He gave her a saucy wink.</p><p>"What am I getting myself into?" She sighed.</p><p>He bowed down his head until his mouth was at Rose's hear. "Magic bus." He murmured with awe.</p><p>"BUS.. Biodynamic Universal Symmetry!" The Time Lord added loudly as he entered the BUS. "Instead of working with inter-dimensionnal technology to travel through Time and space, it draws on the quantum knowledge that the microcosm is the same as the macrocosm. The infinitely big, contained in the infinitely small. The ultimate symmetry of the universe. The Frizz added the world magic so it would appeal to young humans and their parents, but there is no magic involve, nothing but pure science."</p><p>"Do you have to take all the fun out of it?" Donna let herself fall in one of the seat.</p><p>"Ah but science <i>is</i> magical!" Miss Frizzle answered. "And so fun to discover first hand. What do you wish to learn today, Tony?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Let there be light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ten/Rose/Tentoo (T)<br/><b>The Tylers get into the Doctor's bloodstream</b><br/><i>Trigger Warnings: Making Out (Tentoo-&gt;Rose)</i></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What about biology?" The Time Lord clasped his hands together. He then turned toward the Frizz and smiled at her. "It always fascinated me that your specie would use actual doctors inside of a BUS to fix people, sending tiny persons in the body to heal directly at the source."</p><p>"Can they really do that?" Rose asked the Doctor beside her.</p><p>"Yeah, I've always wanted to try that. An adventure in a living body! But I'd be happy to be your guinea pig." The Time Lord proposed.</p><p>"Oh! This'll be fun." Miss Frizzle jumped from excitation.</p><p>"Now you take care of everyone." The Time Lord pointed at her. He knew her propensity to lose track of the serious stuff and this was his body they were about to visit. "I can control most of my body's reactions, which will make it easier for you. That's why I'm yielding myself to your fun little science adventure. But I don't want Tony to get lost in my blood stream, or Rose to melt in my stomach acids," Rose made a face, "or Jackie to mess around in my brain," he shivered visibly.</p><p>"I could go inside is second brain and castrate the hell out of him." Jackie mumbled.</p><p>"Alright out you go then." Miss Frizzle shooed him out of her BUS, sat on the driver's seat, and closed the doors. "Seat-belts everyone!!" All the passengers still on the BUS found their places, a bit unsure of what was about to happen. And when the bus started to shake, the outside world became a blur for a while. It felt like a mad roller-coaster. They were so tiny, and moving so fast.</p><p>Rose sat straight in her seat when they fell forward and held on to the Doctor beside her as they swerved and turned. She saw the brown pinstripes as they almost crashed in the giant Doctor's suit jacket. They really were tiny. They were as big as the buttons of his baby blue shirt and still shrinking as the BUS jerked up and then rode on his stomach, his chest, up his chin, right across his closed mouth, and in his nose.</p><p>They flew through a forest of hairs filled with mucus and Rose grimaced. "Hope he doesn't pick his nose soon." Donna snorted.</p><p>"It's a good thing I can control my sneeze reflex because this feels very uncomfortable." They heard the low rumbling voice of the Doctor as the BUS was squished and stuck between the two walls of his nose.</p><p>"Doctor! Stop scratching!" Miss Frizzle ordered and then the BUS was freed when he let go. It flew out of the sinuses and rolled down his tongue. </p><p>"Woah!" Most of the passenger of the BUS were amazed. Though there wasn't a lot they could see due to the lack of light, the sight was not something you would see every day.</p><p>"'M actually inside the Doctor's throat." Rose snickered conspiratorially to the Doctor beside her, "Never been here before, it's usually the other way around." The Doctor in blue snorted and held her tighter against his chest before laying a kiss on the top of her head.</p><p>"Very funny, Rose." They all heard the giant Doctor answer. Which was not a good idea seeing as how small they were, the breath he took as he talked made them tumble and fall right down his trachea and into his lungs.</p><p>"Hold on tight!" Miss Frizzle yelled as she tried to manoeuvre the BUS through the many tunnels getting tighter and tighter as they went, until they stayed stuck into one of the bronchial tube.</p><p>"Ouch!" A few of them said. It was now total darkness outside. The headlight of the BUS smooched against the protective layer of the inside of his lungs.</p><p>"What now?" Rose asked the Doctor.</p><p>"Let's get unstuck." Miss Frizzle answered with a flurry. "I was planning on visiting the digestive system but this is gonna be even more fun! Tony! What happens to the air that gets in your lungs?"</p><p>"I spit it back out!" Tony opened his mouth and blew some air out.</p><p>Rose laughed. "I give you air from my lungs." The Doctor in blue smiled back at her.</p><p>"Quite close, but before it's spat out, it goes through an important journey. Lets go!" Miss Frizzle pushed a few buttons and the BUS shrank even more, until the surface that was holding them became porous and they manage to squeeze right through it. As soon as they were on the other side, the BUS started shaking again. They seemed to be moving very fast, surrounded by a dark liquid. Big red cells that were as huge as they were pushed against the windows and ceiling. It was literally a bloody traffic jam. "So many healthy red cells. There are a lot more here than in a human body. If we were oxygen molecules we'd be riding on their backs right now." Miss Frizzle explained. "We are now in the pulmonary vein. Where is the next stop, does anyone knows?"</p><p>"That'd be the left ventricle of the heart." Pete answered.</p><p>"Right you are!" Miss Frizzle said as the walls in front of them opened on a huge chamber. "Here we are, then. Left ventricle of the right heart!" She drove the BUS near one of the walls and anchored it there.</p><p>Rose poked the Doctor beside her. "We are in the 'right' heart!" She laughed at her pun.</p><p>"Rose you are always in my hearts, both of them!" They heard the rumbling voice of the Doctor once more and Rose blushed furiously. Miss Frizzle looked at her with a smile, then pushed on a button.</p><p>"Let there be light!" And the whole ventricle was flooded with light. It was pretty amazing to see the blood flow thought the Time Lord's heart. Cusp opening and closing letting tons of red cells rush in and then back out. And after a few moments of seeing this miracle first hand, the Frizz turned off the BUS. All the lights went out and they could hear the beats as well as the whooshing sound of the blood flowing through the ventricle.</p><p>The sound was hypnotizing, sacred. The Doctor beside Rose used this time, in total darkness, to turn Rose's head and kiss her deeply, pining her against the wall and window. The kiss was so heated it left Rose breathless. She turned toward him and slid a leg on the seat so he was comfortably sheathed between her legs. "The first sound you've ever heard." He whispered against her lips, pulling her to him with a hand on the small of her back as his thumb caressed a rising nipple under her shirt.</p><p>She bucked against him, sheltering her mouth between his ear and her arm so she could whisper without being hear by the others in the BUS. "God, Doctor, I'd totally make love to you right now.. inside your right heart." He growled and kissed her again. They were so immerse in the heat of the moment, they didn't realize the sound of the Time Lord's beating heart was increasing as fast as theirs were.</p><p>"You ok up there?" Miss frizzle said.</p><p>"Fine, 'm fine." And at the same moment the BUS lurched and shook.</p><p>"Woaw!" Rose and the Doctor sat back up.</p><p>"That's not suppose to happen," the Doctor said. Another tremor shook the bus and Miss Frizzle open the lights back on. There seem to be huge cotton balls attaching themselves to the hull.</p><p>"Doctor," the Frizz called out. "I thought you were suppose to control your antibodies?"</p><p>"I am a bit indisposed right now! Ah! No! Let go of me!!" The Doctor's heartbeat accelerated.</p><p>"Doctor, what's up?" Rose talked loud so the Time Lord would hear her.</p><p>"Ah! Kids, Rose, there are kids everywhere." Rose laughed. "No, not the hair! Don't touch the hair!" Another bump and another white ball attached to them.</p><p>"Are we safe, though?" Pete asked. "If the antibodies see us as the bad guys, are we in danger."</p><p>"There's a strong force-field around the BUS, we are safe. This is not its first rodeo," Miss Frizzle patted the console. "We are just a bit stuck until they leave."</p><p>"Rose! We are never having kids." Roses eyes grew as big as saucers. He didn't just say that did he? "Or if we are, they are not gonna be like those kids. Ah! I said no!" Why would he have said that? Rose knew full well that humans and Time Lords were incompatible. He told her a few times already, and she never got pregnant even if they never used protection.</p><p>Why was he talking about them having kids if it was not a possibility? She looked at the Doctor beside her. He was watching her intently. "Are you ok, Rose?"</p><p>Rose realized then, "We didn't use protection last night." She whispered. "'M so use of not having to think about those things with him.. but with you." He was about to answer but was interrupted by the deep voice of the Time Lord.</p><p>"Ah well, sorry about that. 'M free now, off you go." The antibodies started to detached from the hull and the BUS was free again.</p><p>"Let's take this opportunity to go back!" Miss Frizzle laughed as she drove the BUS out of the heart.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. They will be ours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ten/Rose/Tentoo (K)<br/><b>Rose and the Doctors talk about having kids</b><br/><i>Trigger Warnings: Baby Talk (Rose-&gt;Ten)</i></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kids, Doctor?” It was the first things Rose said once they were alone, the three of them, back in the Tardis mess hall.</p><p>“Yeah.” The Time Lord laughed. “They were everywhere. Who wants to be surrounded by kids?” The part-human Doctor shook his head and rolled his eyes as he got the kettle out and ready. He knew that was not where Rose was going with this conversation and saying he didn’t like kids wasn’t helping his current situation. The Doctor wanted kids. Both of them did.</p><p>Kids with Rose Tyler, that is. He always did. Since the first time she asked him if they should use protection. Since that moment when the realization dawned that it wasn’t a possibility between them. At the time he wasn’t sure if it was a relief or a just another curse on their relationship. But as time went by and both of them got closer and closer and their love and intimacy grew, he kind of wished he could share this experience with Rose.</p><p>“So.. you don’t want kids?” Rose was generally curious. She spared a glance at the part-human Doctor. He was the only one who could actually make that wish come true between the two of them. The other Doctor also looked at him fleetingly, a bit nervous and not sure what to answer. “You told me you had kids before.” She added for good measure, the Doctor and blue felt her unease, felt the bit of jealousy popping at the edge of her question.</p><p><i>Why those kids and not hers?</i> He swallowed and hope the Doctor wouldn’t make an ass of them. He was getting ready to take over the conversation if he did. “Rose.” The Time Lord said, pulling at his ears. “I do want kids <i>with you</i>. Tons of kids. We both do.” He gestured between the two Doctors. “I thought you were talking about kids in general, not our kids.”</p><p>Rose smiled, her skin taking a beautiful shade of pink and the part-human Doctor started breathing again, not realizing he’s been holding his breath in. “Our kids will be kids too.” Rose stated with mirth in her smile.</p><p>“Yeah well..” he shrugged, taking the cup of tea the Doctor in blue was giving him. He deserved it. “That’s exactly the point. They will be ours.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Tyler home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ten/Rose/Tentoo (K)<br/><b>The Doctors give the Tyler family a home of their own and get ready to travel the stars with Rose again</b></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re sure you don’t want to travel with us? Just a trip or two.” The Time Lord pulled on Rose’s hand, trying his best to stop her from coaxing a trip in the Tardis out of her mother. He couldn’t wait to get back to traveling with her, just her. Well, with his metacrisis.. and Donna. He made the efforts. Bought the Tyler family a nice house near the beach in a quiet part of the world.</p><p>They will be happy here. They had everything they needed to raise their son and live a fantastic life. And of course they would hop and visit as often as Rose wished to. And they will have other opportunities to travel together. And, more than anything, since it was finally possible for them to do so, both Doctors wanted to build a family and a life of their own with Rose.</p><p>He smiled. This was going to be brilliant. “Of course, we are staying here, look at this place. You’ve more than spoiled us.” Jackie smiled a bit sheepishly at the Time Lord. “Thanks.” She added for good measure.</p><p>“Yeah. You all deserve it.”</p><p>"Are you staying for lunch?" Pete asked them.</p><p>"Oh! We could have a picnic on the beach before we leave." Rose was jumping with excitement between her Doctors, using her infallible big dough eye at them. There was nothing else to do than follow Rose's desires when she pulled that trick. The Doctors were wipped. Donna snorted and the part-human Doctor was the first to exhale a half hearted <i>all right</i>.</p><p>The Time Lord smiled as they followed the happy bunch to the across the warm expense of sand. The next adventure could wait. This, was an adventure of its own.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The End (;</p><hr/><p>This story is from my bigger Interactive Journey's End project where you can choose your own adventure. You can start your journey and choose the Doctor and Rose's fate by clicking <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44550334">RIGHT HERE</a></p><p>Thanks for encouraging me with comments and kudos. You are awesome!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>